Happy Ending? Really?
by Dcutie
Summary: Jasper finds his singer, his soul mate.. but is she really the one. Why dose she have so may secrets? why dose she push him away? why is she so angry? Why when eveytime he looks in her eyes he see's someone who is lost and hurt. Can he help her,will she let him.
1. Chapter 1

Paste yo

Chapter 1 Out in the teen world

**Cat's Prov**

Its been way too long since act like a teen, its really hard to when you have a kid of your own. My name is Catherin Green, but don't ever call me that its too serious, just call me Cat. I am 17 years old and I have a 3year old daughter named Clare who I love and will do any thing for. That why I have the job I have now… but we have no time to get into that because I have to drop Clare off at daycare and go to my first official day of high school. When I got pregnant a 15 I was home schooled or should I say computer schooled.

I drop Clare off and try to get there on time with out speeding with just my luck I'm 10 minutes late and the lady at the front desk give's me ATTITUDE.!

"Can I Help you?" she asked in a _I don't care tone. _I ignore the tone and answer her question.

"Yes I'm Cat Green I'm need my class schedule." she barley looks up from her computer screen and hands me several pieces of papers. I looked up at her than at the papers the walk out.

1st Algebra2

2nd History

3rd Art

Lunch

4th biology

5th Gym

6th L/A

Seems easy enough. I walked in the class since I was late every stared at me. It was very irritating. The Teacher Mrs. Flint made me tell the class something about my self _what are we in 2__nd__ grade? _I mumble out several things about my self and sat down in the back row. I could already hear the whispers.

"Wasn't she home schooled?"

"Why is she here ?"

"I bet she stupid that's why she never been to school!"

As soon as I was bout the cuss someone out the bell rang and every jumped out there seats. I walked down the hallway angry as hell who are they to judge me. I was so busy rambling to my self I walked in to a wall and was pushed flat down on my but _That really hurt!_

What the hell did I run into? When I look it wasn't a rock or a wall was a really sickly pale tall blond hair guy who looked like he was in pain. I'm the one who should be in **Pain. **I wanted for him to say something but then I noticed I was going to be late for my next class.

"Well thanks for knocking me over but I gotta go" I walked by and mumbled freak!

I stared to walk past him I looked by to see a small pixie girl rushing over to him followed a steroid looking guy, and a short guy with brown hair who looks like he's tying really hard to read me. This school has a lot more freaks than I thought.

**Will UpDate soon..! Review please**..This is my first fanfic


	2. Chapter 2 Jasper's Prov

**Jasper's Prov**

Just a few more hours till school so every one's doing there own thing. Bella and Edward went hunting, Rosalie painting her nails Emmett convinced Alice to give video games try and she was actually winning no thanks to her gift. Things have been different between Alice and I we recently got a divorce, we new the day when she found me those many many years ago that we were not mates but we still needed each other. Now that time has come to an end, over the years I new she was not the one for me but loved her so much that kept my mouth shut. I finally realize there is a different of loving some one and being in love.

Its been about ten years since we left Forts now we live in

Just as Alice was about to beat Emmett at Smack Down 5 her eyes got glassy she dropped the controller and started off into space, she was having a vision.

"Alice what did you see?" asked Carsile.

"A girl" answered Alice.

"What about a girl" asked Esme in her lovingly motherly tone.

"I don't know, I just saw that will meet her soon, the vision was to cloudy." Alice said.

As long as we don't have to deal with another Bella! Said Rosalie as she rolled there eyes. Rosalie and Bella get along much better but Rosalie doesn't want her family to go that again, but she still as bitchy as ever.

Ten till eight came around fast and we all pilled in to 3 cars. First period was boring so I stared to day dream and nothing really. When the bell rang I stared to walk to meet up the Edward I stared to fell jealousy coming off of several girls, and with my sensitive hearing I could hear the rumors they were spreading usually I don't care about stupid high school gossip since I'm over 100 years old I could help but wonder who they were talking about and why were the jealous of her.

A kept walking and my minds wonders and I fell something as if I was poked by something I looked down to see I have walked in to someone a girl. I could fell pain from her from the all since I'm hard as a rock, but I also fell loneliness and sorrow. When she looks up at me I fell my beat less hart beat she my **MATE**, my mate is **HUMAN **and the funny thing is I don't desire for her blood I don't want to drain her I want to protect and love her.

As I look at her all I can do is start I can fell she's getting annoyed and says something bout knocking her down. I try to say something but I cant find the words. She gets up and mumbles the word freaks and walked down the hall I wanted to ketch her but the see Edward, Emmett and Rose coming. Edwards already know what happed so he tells the other since I still cant find my ability to speak.

"You Gotta be FREAKING kidding me! Its Bella all OVER again! Rosalie yelled angrily.

"That's the girl from my vision" Alice interjected.

"Rose just calm down babe Ill be okay" Emmett says trying to calm her down.

NO I WONT CALM DOWN! she yelled Jasper you stay away from her.

I finally found my voice and was PISSED how dare she…She is my mate I will not stay away from her I've been waiting my whole Vampire life for her..

"No I will not stay away from her she is my mate MINE….so mind your own business." I told her.

"This doesn't just effect you if effects the hole family."

I didn't want to hear anymore I was ready to ripe her throat out, so I just rushed to my next class, witched I love, but I don't think even that could cheer me up right now. I walked in to Mr. Browns call late and took my seat that's when I noticed that my mate seat was right next to mine I was overly happy I secretly watched her as she doodled on the notebook. I wanted to talked to her when I realized I didn't no her name.

But the Mr. Brown did attendee he name was Catherin that was so pretty it matched her. I could start to see why those girls felt jealous she was beautiful stood about 5'7 had brown skin, long black her till her upper back and soft brown eyes hidden behind a hard mask.

Mr. Brown told us her have a huge history report and will be paired in two's. When he called Catherin and mine name I most jumped out of my seat. She looked over a me and rolled her eyes almost as well as Rosalie. Everyone started to get in to there groups so I turned my desk facing hers. I cant wait to get to know her…..

**how was that? Any better? Please review ! #Team Jasper….lol**


	3. Chapter 3 How did i get here

**How did I get here**

When Cat sees her partner is the same freak from the hallway she rolls her eyes just her luck.

"Do you want to start on the project act my house or yours?" asked Jasper.

"Your" Cat say's a little bit to quickly. They stared talking bout ideas for the project when the bell rang.

"Do you want to come sit with at lunch" Jasper asked with a smile.

"No thank you" she replied.

"Why not?" he asked with a sad expression.

This guy was really pissing her off he's acting clingy and she hates clingy people. "Because I don't like you" she yelled as she walks down the hall.

Lunch came quickly and Cat was great full because she was starved she stat by her self buy choice while she ate her lunch when she looked up she saw Jasper and his whole table starring at me. I flicked them all the bird and they all seems shocked till the a girl with long brown hair and big brown eye's came and sat my her.

"Hi my names Bella sorry for starring." Cat just look at her. Bella just sat there waiting for Cat to say something but she never did.

"okay you said sorry now leave" said Cat.

"Um.. Do you to sit with us? I now what's its like being the new kid.? Said Bella in a friendly manner.

This got Cat angry. " No I don't. Unlike most people I didn't come to school to make friends so you can go back to your table of freaks now."

This statement hurts Bella's feeling she really wanted to get to know her since she's Jasper's Mate. Bella turned and walked back to her table she could already hear Emmet's laughter.

"You sure got you're hands full with this one Jasper." Says Emmett while he's still laughing, till Rose hits him upside the head.

"Edward what is she thinking?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know I cant read her its like static" replied Edward.

"Do you think she could be like me?" asked Bella

Bella's question fell across the table no really had answer.

School ended fast after lunch, Cat was on her way to her car when she saw Jasper he asked when is a good time to start on the project. Cat told him not today but she could come over tomorrow.

Cat pulled out of the parking lot and went to get her daughter, she missed Clare so much this the longest time that she ever left her in the daytime. She picked Clare up at daycare and the little girl jumped into her arms.

"Hi mommy!" the child say with a toothy grin.

"Hey Clare Bear did you have fun?"

"Yes mommy so much fun"

"You ready to go home"

"Yes"

They headed home since its just her and Clare there house is really tiny. Its not just tiny there only two people live in it, its tiny because its all Cat can afford since she is the sole provider. Her parents kicked her out 15 when she got pregnant.

They didn't even ask her about if they just assumed she was a **skank** kicked her out and moved away. She went from homeless shelter to homeless shelter and she did home schooling on the computer at the library. Its wasn't until she realized she could live like this, her child could not live like this so she went job hunting but it didn't go well nobody wanted to hire a pregnant 15 years old homeless girl.

But her luck changed when a lady saw her looking throw the want adds in the newspaper and told her there was a job as a waiter opened up. The Lady named was Nellie and she took Cat to the job, but Cat was surprised when she got there its was a stripped club. Cat told Nellie that she was only 15 all Nellie asked her was that if she really needed this job she would protect will she worked there.

So Cat took the job and six months later Clare was born. She started to leaf Clare either a nursery or daycare while she went to work. Nellie had gotten her a fake ID since she started working.

When she was 16 ½ she realized she was going to need more that what she was making by watering. So she asked Nellie if she could dance Nellie told her she wasn't her mother and she could do whatever she needed to do.

So now she's been a stripper for 2 ½ years she was able to get a care not a brand new car but a car non the less and a house and all the things Care and her self wound need.

When Clare and Cat arrived home Cat went to start making dinner while Clare sat at the kitchen table drawing. When seven o'clock hit the baby sister came, it was time to got to work.

"Jenna, Clare-Bear can stay up 15 minutes early I promised she could watch the being of Lion Charley and Lola night." Cat told the babysitter.

"Okay sure thing, what time will you get off tonight?

"Umm…I don't know maybe three o'clock."

With that Cat went to work Nellie had her on tables now and had her dance at around 11. The songs to dance to were Sexy Can I by Ray J, Love Like Honey By Pretty Ricky and Ah Ladies By Travis Porter. Tonight was one of the bad days there were 4 fights and dancer fell and broke her ankle and the men really handsey "The Point" was a you can look but don't touch type of place.

She May seen some what content when she dance but don't let that full you. She hats it she dose it because she has to she needs the money and no else is willing to hire her. Cats fell like she 30 trapped in a 18 years old body. She had grow up a lot faster than other teens she had to suffer a lot as well.

Its was 2:45 firth teen minutes till the end of her shift when a really older buys her a shot at The Point if a customer buys you a drink you drink it's a policy for some reason, but she could tell he wanted a lot more than drinks.

When she got home she was tired and had a headache, she work Jenna up from the couch and she left. She went to check on Clare and she safe and sound in bed snuggled up with her Tinkerbelle cover.

Cat went to my room and went to bed with my shoes on she was just that tired before she drifted off she swore she seen a shadow coming from the window but she just couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to try and get a closer look.

**What do you think? Is it getting better? Review Please..!**


	4. Chapter 4 Reactions and Realizations

**_The Cullen's House_**

Everyone gathered in the living room to discuss the obvious problem at hand, Esme was excited to find out that Jasper had found someone while Carsile was indifferent he was just fascinated but the fact that Edward could not read.

"What is she like Jasper what's her name?" asked Esme.

"Her name is Catherin Green, and she seems to not like me or use or anyone for that matter."

"Aw its okay jasper just give her some time she's your mate you were made for each other." continued Esme.

That statement made Jasper heart melt Esme may not be his mother but she always gave good motherly advise.

" Are you all out of your mind?" yelled Rose "Why is anyone okay with this did you all forget what happed last time" Everyone looked a Bella.

"Rosalie hush, I will not have that kind of talk in my home, who are we to tell Jasper who he can and cant be with."

Rose just stomped her outside with Emmett in tow.

"I just have one question Jasper how are you with your blood lust?" asked Carsile.

"That just it I lave no blood lust to want to protect her not hunt her."

"That great!" both Bella and Esme yelled happy.

Alice do you see any thing pertaining to her?

"No, I'm drawing a blank, remember I could barley see us meeting her. I didn't no better I'd think she was a shape shifter." said Alice.

Everyone short of chucked a Vampire and a Shape Shifter Really? What a match.

I started to feel the burning sensation start in my throat, I tried to ignore it because I went hunting 3 days ago so I shouldn't be hunger, but my throat was telling other wise.

I decided to go alone I really didn't want anyone company, the one company I cared for can't stand me and thinks I'm a freak, but she's more or less right. I am monster, a killer she deserves so much better. But even though I'm all those things I don't think I will be able to give her up even if I had to.

I was running really fast when I picked a smell that had venom dripping down my chin a mountain lion, Emmett would be so jealous right now. I wanted for the right moment and torn into its throat drinking its blood after that I drank two deer buy the time I was done it's a was around Midnight.

I headed back to the house with my close stained with blood, I took a shower and changed clothes. I went down to the living room with everyone else.

Around two o'clock I headed to my room I couldn't take anymore of Rosalie glares and her bitching. I couldn't stop thinking about Catherine her shiny hair her deep brown eyes. So I decide to try and Edward as in go to her house and star at her while she sleeps its sound creepy but I'm desperate.

I open my window and jump and land gracefully on my feet. I sniff the air and try to catch her scent since I don't know where she lives' I caught it, she smells like honey and lilies. I follow the sent for a couple of miles into a real bad neighborhood, the kind that you don't want to walk down the street by yourself. He finally reached a small house were her sent was coming from.

That when he see's her going into a house and someone else leaving.

Why is she coming home so late he thought.

He watched her from the bed room window the house was only one floor so there was no need to climb a tree. I watched her as she went to bed shoes and all. I felt the exhaustion came off her in waves she could barley keep her eyes open, till finally sleep over came her.

I watched her for a little while longer, that's when a little girl no more that three came into the room.

Is that her sister I thought.

Boy was I wrong when I herd the little girl speak.

She shook Catherin awake.

"Mommy, Mommy I had a bad dream" she cried.

"Oh come her baby you can sleep with me" she said.

Wait she has a daughter? Is she seeing some one? Who is the father?

Hundreds of questions and possibilities ran throw my head. The thought of her being with another man me crazy I stated to see read. I wanted to be the man in her life. When I finally got done with my inner monologue. I notice that Catherin and her daughter were both sleep in Cat's bed. I stayed for twenty more minutes they both look so peaceful that I felt like I was intruding on a mother daughter moment.

When got back to the house I blocker my thoughts from Edward I didn't need him knowing something about Catherin that she had not told me herself.

Even thought I can not sleep I lay in my bed closing my eyes so I can try to come as close to sleep as possible I try to relax and think about they thing that happen.

Catherin and the little girl, I know one thing when Catherin and I are together I will treat that little girl as my own like a real southern gentleman would, But I my be getting ahead of my self, will just have to wait and see who knows what in I'm in for tomorrow.

**I think I'm getting better…..Review**


	5. Chapter 5 Head ach and Anger

Cat woke up the next morning next to her sleeping daughter. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom, she noticed the bags under her eyes.

"That's what happens when you go to school, take care of a child and work as a stripper." she

says in her mind in a sarcastic way.

She took her shower got dressed and went to Clair ready for the day. She dropped her off at daycare and headed to school.

When she got to second period she was so tired, last night she felt as if someone was watching her as she sleep, take about creepy but she was glad Clare had a goodnight or else she would have been cranky all day.

She was not looking forward to seeing Jasper, and she was suppose to go over his house to work on the project.

By the time she got to second period she was tired and aggravated. Mr. Brown walked in to class late looking flustered with jasper right behind him.

He looked at Cat and smiled, she tried to smile back to be polite but it came out as a grimaces so she stopped and looked forward.

Mr. Brown was talking about the Civil War, and the only person that was answering questing was Jasper, while the rest of the class was in their own little world.

Her head ach was getting worse by the minute, than she couldn't take it any more.

"Mr. Brown im not feeling well, can I go to the nurses office."

she said.

"Yes Miss Green go right ahead you are looking a bit green."

He said as a joke, but he was the only one who laughed.

She stood up, turned to grab her bag, then she saw Jasper looking at her with concern and confusing.

"What his deal" she thought in her head.

Nurse Office

"_Hello dear, what's wrong_?" a lady that stood about 5'2 with kind and gentle eyes and curly red hair.

"I don't feel so well mama."

She said.

"You do look a bit ill why don't you lady for while."

She lade down on the cot and close her eyes. She tired to close her mind off of every thing and the next thing she new she was asleep. By the time she woke up she was hungry.

"It was to be lunch by now."

she thought_._

She looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30 fifth teen minutes till the end of school, the nurse seen the surprise of her face.

"I thought it was a good idea to let you sleep, how do you feel?

"Thank you, and I actually do feel a lot better."

"That's good to her, now tonight you should get plenty of sleep, I don't want to she you looking that that again?

"You wont, by Mrs. Lane"

she smiled as she walked out Mrs. Lane reminded her of her nana, she really missed her nana she died a few years ago, she was so caring and warm to people even strangers.

Cat was so caught up in her head that she didn't realize that she was at her car and that someone was standing by the driver side door.

"Where were you?!

he said looking scarred.

"Its none of your business but I was in the nurses office.

All day?!

Yeah.

Is there any thing wrong?!

Oh my freaking goodness can we stop with the twenty questions!

"Sorry !"

"Don't be sorry just stop doing it."

"OK, just one more question."

"What!"

"Are you still coming over today?"

"Yeah ill just follow you home"

"OK"

Cat got in her car to make a call, asking Jenna if she could pick Clare up from daycare and baby sit for a few extra house.

When she finally got to the Cullen's house it was just what she excepted big and expensive. She was afraid to touch anything but their mother Esme insisted that she have a sit and some snacks.

"Oh Catherin its nice to meet you." Esme said while giving Cat a huge, which by the way she did not like.

"you to, but can you please get off of me, I don't like hugs!"

Esme did as she asked but looked rather hurt. It was about fifteen minutes in the house when she got tired of every looking at her again.

Didn't your mothers every teach you that its rude to stare?" she said directing her question to Edward, Bella and Alice.

Where sorry, were just happy that we made a new friend Alice said happily.

"I'll tell you what I told Bella, where not friends. The only reason I'm her is to work on this stupid project, if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have come her. I don't want to be friends."

Bella and Alice looked hurt.

"But we could be best friends and go shopping and give each other make over's. Alice said.

"I don't like shopping I don't ware make up and I don't like you." Cat said getting realy annoyed she really wanted to hit something.

"You got some nerve!" Rose shouted while Emmett tried to hold her back.

"I don't believe I was talking to you blonde."

That made her lunge at Cat, but Cat wasn't scared she could car less. She looked at blonde to that now Edward, Emmett and Bella were taking Rose into another room.

"Finally peace and quite can we please forces on the project so we can get most of it down now so I never have to come back to this crazy house.!"

They worked on there project with no interruptions for the next few hours.


	6. Chapter 6 The Plan

Jasper's Pov

When Cat left I we decide to have another family meeting I wanted to know what Carsile and Esme thought. I could really care less of what the others thought there all happy with the mate I should be happy as well. I'm still really angry at Rose for try to start a fight I almost ripped out her throat right then and there, luckily she was taken out of the room, lucky for her sake.

"So what do you think about her?" I asked Esme and Carslie.

"I think she has a rough outer shell, but I bet underneath all that is a very caring young lady." said Esme.

"I agree." said Carslie

"Well I think she rude and we shouldn't even be discussing her, its obvious that's she wants nothing to do with us." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie I promise if you don't keep her month shut…." I said greeting my teeth.

"I really want to be her friend, I could get her to like shopping, I could even give her a make over, said Alice happily.

Rosalie made a teeth smacking noise but otherwise said nothing.

"What are you planning to do Jasper." Carslie asked.

"I'm going to get to know me better have her trust me then tell her our secret, I hope it'll be early with her as it was with Bella but with out the rough vampire and the Valtoie. I commented, thinking over what I just said, I really don't want the Valtorie involved.

"But what if she doesn't want to become a vampire Jasper, what will you do then?" Edward asked as he raised his eyebrows.

My silenced answered his question, I really did not know what I was going to do, all I know is that I love her.

Every one was silent for a few moments, till the see Bella just from the couch with excitement.

"How about we invite Cat and her parents for dinner that will give you and excuse to have her over and also he can all get to no each other better.

"That's a really good idea." I say as I ponder the thought.

That was a good idea, and apparently everyone else thought so to, all except Rose I felt waves of anger coming off from her but chose to ignore her, I was thinking about how to was going to ask Cat to dinner.

"I should go to the grocery store." said Esme.

"But she hasn't even said yes yet." Emmett commented.

Yes, but I haven't been to the store in couple of weeks we have to keep our appearance up as being human.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement as Esme grabbed her purse and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7 Groceries Troubles

Cat's Pov Groceries Troubles

I couldn't get out off that house fast enough the Cullen's were a bunch of freaks even the parents, Who hugs some random stranger? Even thought the huge did fell kind of notice she will never admit that at loud.

I looked at my watched it was 5:00, she realized she should probably go pick up Clare from Jenna and then start dinner.

When she arrived at Jenna's house Clare was busying coloring what looked like a flower and dog. She was so engrossed into what she was going she didn't even notice me until I'd cleared my throat.

She looked up with a huge smile on her face.

"Looked what I drew mommy!"

"I see and its very pretty, we can put it on the frig when we get home."

"So since you were extra good with Jenna you get to pick what dinner going to be."

She made this adorable face, with her brows scrunched and her tong sticking out, witched is known as her thinking face.

"Umm…..can we have spaghetti please." Clare said.

"Sure honey I said it was your choice but we have to stop by the store first."

"KK" Clare sang as she skipped to the door.

We arrived at the store and the parking lot was full but we eventually found a parking space.

"Can I sit I the cart?" Clare asked.

I picked Clare-bear up and put her in the cart, we got the meet for the meatball, now all we need is the noodles. I tuned the cart and ran right into another cart, and it just so happen to two of the few people I just escaped from. She smiled at me, while Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

Oh my god she's going to want to talk, I just left her house what could she want.

"Catherin, so nice to see you again." Esme said with a warm smile.

"Its just Cat, and I seen you two hours ago."

"Well since I got a hold of you, our family was thinking about having you and your parents over for dinner." said Esme as she finally looks down in the cart to see a little girl.

"Why hello there little one."

Esme has always had a soft spot for children.

"Hellwoo" Clare replied staring at the mysterious women.

"Is this your sister"

Why cant people mind there own business.

"No she's my daughter." I could see the shock in her eyes. Was she going to judge me too? No one has the perfect little family that she has. The next thing that was said shocked me.

"Dose Jasper know?"

That came from Rosalie, I was beyond pissed why the hell would I tell Jasper? What has that got to do with me and my daughter. This family has one more time to push my buttons.

What the hell dose Jasper has to do with this, its know off his damn business or yours for that matter. Usually I try not to cuss in front of Clare, but I was seeing red.

I didn't even wait for an answer, I took my cart with Clare and the food in it and rolled both of them away.

"Who's were those people mommy?"

"nobody sweetie, just some crazy people who wont leave mommy alone." That made Clare giggle.

We headed to the check out paid for the groceries and left. We had so much fun making our dinner, and I promised Clare that she can have ice cream for desert. I didn't have to work tonight thank god, because I don't think I would have been able to focus. I cant wait till I make enough money and get out of this town.

**Is This any good? Should I Even keep going.. Please Review and tell me**


	8. Chapter 8 Finding Out

**Jasper Pov Finding Out **

I was playing chess with Bella when Esme and Rose came throw the door, Esme was felling confused and also hurt, while Rose was feeling…..well like Rose.

"Guess what Jasper? Your mate is a slut"

I ran towards her with inhuman speed and slammed her by her throat into the wall.

"You better tell me what the hell your talking about" I say with enormous amount of rage.

"Cat, she has a child, and I'm 100% sure its not your seeing you only meet her two weeks ago."

I let go of her throat, she drop's to the floor. Everyone stars at me like there unsure of my next move. Even I'm unsure of my next move, so the little girl I saw was indeed her daughter not her sister.

I don't have a problem with her having child, I will love her as I love Cat, because she is something that Cat hold's dear.

I can feel excitement from Alice, probably because she thinks she going to have someone to dress up like a Barbie doll, and jalousie from Rose seeing that she cannot have children and that is what she desires most. Everyone else's feel's in deferent about the child if the except Cat then the except her daughter.

"Everyone can stop starring I was aware about the child, I just thought she was her sister. I said.

"Isn't she a little young to have a child, what is she like 17?" Bella said in a judge mental tone.

Be that as it may she has one and I sure she's lovely say's Esme with a smile. " I also tried to invite her to dinner, but she sadly said no."

Everyone was surprised no one every says no to Esme, it was just unheard of.

"Okay, me and Rose are gonna go hunt….be back in a few hours" said Emmett as he and his wife walked towards the door.

I looked towards the clock it was 8:30 I couldn't wait any longer I had to see Cat. I ran out the door. I followed her scent to her house. Her sent was so mouth watering I could smell it all day, could almost taste it.

I looked throw the living room window while balancing on a tree branch, the small child was watching TV smiling happily, while Cat was on the phone appearing anger, while yelling at someone on the phone in the kitchen, but I could only hear a few words.

"how did you get this number"

"No stay away…"

"**never**"

"You S.O.B"

I wonder who she's talking to, even though this seem's important and I want to be extremely nosey I feel she deserves some privacy so I leave and head back to the house.


	9. Chapter 9 Baby Daddy

**Cat's Pov Baby Daddy**

After Clare Bear ate her food I put her in the bath tube with the favorite Sponge bob bath soup, she loves to make a Santa Clause beard and hat with the bubbles, after her bath I dried her off in the Tinker Bell bath towel another things that she loves.

I put on her Hello Kitty pj's. and let her watch T.V. when she was all settled I decided to take a quick shower myself.

As I was drying my hear, I decided to check my email, and I couldn't believe it, I got a email from Drew aka the biggest S.O.B in the world aka Clare's father.

What does he want? I thought.

As far as I'm concern Clare-Bear is mine and only mine, he walked out on us, so If he thinks he can walk right back in he has another thing coming, so with out reading the email I delete it, but some how that still didn't make me feel better, I checked my other email, most of it was spam but one was a message from Nellie saying she was going to need me to work Saturday night.

Afterwards I walked to the kitchen to get some ice cream I decided Clare and I could both use a treat.

We were both really good today, and I was really good considering how I could of acted when it came to the blond hoe and Mrs. Cullen, even thought I don't like her I still cant seen to call her a rude name like I can with the other's.

There's Steroids, Emo, Blond Hoe, pixie Freak, blond Freak and Clingy skank. In better words Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Bella.

Just as I was ready to go get the ice cream the phone rings it was an unknown number so I answer it. Worst mistake ever.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Cat?.. Its Drew"

"How the hell did you get this number?"

"Didn't you get my email?"

"No I erased it, now what do you want?"

" I want to see you and Clare"

"No stay away from us!"

" You will **never **seeeither of use after what you did"

"Kitty Cat….."

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!"**

"Okay…I'm sorry I know what I did was wrong but I want to make it better.."

"Listen hear you S.O.B don't call, don't email, don't write, don't I.M, we want nothing to do wit you…so you can go to hell!"

"You cant do this!"

"I already did."

Then I hung up the phone and he called several time after but after the forth time I just unplugged the phone.

I looked at the clock it was 9:30 Clare should have been in bed an hour ago when I walked into the living room I noticed she was already fast asleep on the couch.

_I guess no ice cream for use…. maybe next time._ I thought

After I put Clare to bed I went to bed myself and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Kevin Lynn and Blue Flowers

**Kevin Lynn and Blue Flowers**

School has been the same for the last few weeks but I finally found some one that a bigger pesk in my side then the Cullen's, his name is Kevin Lynne for the pass could of days he's been flirty with me and wont leave me alone.

I dont know why jocks are suck jerks, well jerk is the understatement of the year, he's the king of jerks and I've told him many time that in not interested in his fav sport hockey, which he is the captain of or him in general. There was a incident just last week…...

"Hey kitty Cat do you want sit with me and my team at lunch" Kevin said as he tried to pull of a sexy smirk, but it was as sexy as him having food in his teeth.

"Endless you want to loose teeth outside the hockey rink, don't every call he that again." I said throw gritted teeth.

"Whoop kitty got clause! I apologizes. I just want to get to no you"

"No you wanna get to know the inside of my pants so no thanks."

"Ouch baby thank hurt." he says in a fake hurtful tone while placing his right hand over his hart.

"If you wanna have sex so bad how about you go to one of your many skankish puck bunnies…ok"

"What if I don't want a puck bunny, what if I want you" he says as he leans in and try to kiss me.

I thought fast and raised my knee and hit him in his lower area. As he slumped to the floor close to tears I walked away.

As I walked down the hall I heard him and try to get up and yell….

"Better watch you back bitch…you don't know what you just done"

Then out of nowhere Jasper comes and slam's Kevin in to the locker. And I'm pretty sure it left a dent.

Where did he come from? I thought. I don't need his help.

I look to my left and saw, Emo and Pixie Freak. They ran over to Jasper try to get him to let go of Kevin.

"Jasper….stop" said Edward.

"If you ever insult or come near Cat there will be dire consequences." said Jasper with so much anger in his voice.

Like any ordinary girl I should have been happy to see Jasper…..being the hero, saving the day in all, but not any ordinary girl.

"What the hell was that..?!" I yell once Jasper let go of Kevin and he took off running scared for his life."

I was protecting you" was his only reply.

"Protecting me, are you flipping kidding. I didn't need protection the situation was already handled. I can handle that puck-head and any other problems I face I don't need anyone's help."

All three of the Cullen's looked at me like I've grown a third head.

"I saw it once and I'll say it again, leave me alone." and I stormed off.

I couldn't take it any longer I decide I needed a personal day of I skipped the rest of the day.

My last stop was a flower shop, Lilly's are Clare-Bear favorite flower, and one day I promised that I'll by her some, so why not now.

I walked in and while someone was walking out and that person just so happened to be Mrs. Cullen.

I could see the surprise and shock in her eyes.

"Catherin…I mean Cat what are you doing here shouldn't you be in school?"

"I should but I'm not I decided to take a personal day."

"I don't think you can take a personal day off from school, and you don't look sick so what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong I just got extremely pissed thanks to one of your children and I had to get away. Now excuses me I have some lily to by." I turned to walk in the building.

"I absolutely love Lilies can I help you pick some out?"

"I guess so"

We spent the next thirty minutes searching for the right kind who new there were so man, but after awhile we found the right one blue Lilies her favorite.

"Thanks for helping me find the right flowers Mrs. Cullen."

"Your welcome dear."

I walked to my car excited.

I can't wait to see the look on Clare-Bear's face.


	11. Chapter 11 Apologizes

After that hole incident Kevin never approached me again, he just gives me dirty look from across the cafeteria. Which I could care less I'm used to ignoring people.

But lately there been something about Jasper, like ever where I go there he is….it was freaky and annoying…but now I don't know.

I never meet someone that wanted my attention so bad, I mean why would they I'm nothing special.

He looks at me like I'm his sum or something or in better words love at first sight but that cant be true who would ever love me, and I'm not capable of loving anyone except Clare, so what is his deal.

At lunch today Bella and Alice tried again to ask me to sit with them at lunch since I always sit alone, but I can tell they were a little apprehensive since I am kind of a blow hard, but since I haven't talked to Jasper since the Kevin accident I kind of wanted to talk to him and apologize, something I don't do often.

I sat down and everyone besides Bella and Alice looked surprised.

"Hi everyone" I say in a unsure voice.

"What's up Cat?" said Emmett.

"Hello Cat" said Edward.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

Then I turned to Jasper.

"Jasper I wanted to guess apologize for the way I've been treating you."

He looked surprised, but then smiled.

Everyone carried on with there own conversations.

"Um Cat I was wondering since, were at least talking and getting along better would you like to come over for dinner we never did celebrate for getting an A on the project."

I took of few moments to think about, eve thought I apologized does that mean I want to spend a few hours with the Cullen's in there house?

After thinking about the prose's and the con's I decide what the hell…why not.

Maybe we all can be friends maybe.


	12. Chapter 12 Amusement Park Stanger

Its been a month and nothing surprising bad happened, and that's saying something if you new how bad my luck can be.

I decided to take Clare-Bear to the fair that was in town, I wanted to wait for a nice sunny day but in this town its nearly impossible. So cloudy and dull will have to do.

We has so much fun! Even thought Clare is three and could only get on a few kiddy rides she was having a blast.

Have you ever had a feeling that some one was watching you, that eerie felling that makes your skin craw?

I look up and see the same guy I saw at the entrance he's about 6foot that's the only I can make out about him because he's wearing a sweatshirt over his head. I also seen him at the snack stand when I got Clare and I some cotton candy.

I more I stare in his direction the more creped out I feel. We needed to leave ASAP.

"Mommy is it time to go already" she sang.

"Yes it is…but don't worry will come back another day" _When the creepy stalker isn't here_.

I picked up Clare and stated walking out of the fair to only slightly turn around and the guy following us now in really scared. Witched man him walk even faster over towards us. Then I panicked and stared to run when I open the care door a hand came by and slammed it shut, it was the stalker guy.

How did he get over here so fast I thought.

"Get away from us." He did not move.

"What do you want?" I asked yelling

I want her. He said with a menacing smile pointing at ,my daughter

I looked at him like he was crazy, witched he was, because he wasn't taking my daughter. I tried to push him out the way but it was like pushing a rock wall. That's when I looked into his eyes, they were a scary dark red.

That's when I stared to think of our safety, since he was blocking my car door I picked up Clare and tried to run, but he grabbed me throw me down and stepped on my back just enough pressure to keep me there not enough to do any damage. He reached for Clare heeled he closely and sniffed her neck.

_What the hell!_

"Please leave her alone and take me! Please don't hurt her!"

"But she smells amazing I must have her!"

Clare stared to cry and I was to helpless to do anything.

Then all of a sudden there was no pressure on my back and Clare was safe in Alice's arms and Jasper and Emmett were dragging the guy into the woods across the street.

I immediately went to Alice and picked a crying Clare-Bear out of her arms.

Its okay. Your fine now, don't cry I said.

Wicked was hard to tell her when I was crying myself.

Cat, we should take your and Clare to our house, there's some things we need to explain.

We pilled in my car. I was to emotional to dry so Alice did, I sat in the back reassuring Clare.

Something's tells, me our troubles don't end here. Told you my luck was bad!

**Review your opinion is really IMPORANT**


	13. Chapter 13 Authors Note

**sorry I havent updated, been busy with school...**

**Dose anyone have any ideas on what the next chapter should include..?!**


End file.
